This invention relates generally to stamping and ink impression devices and, more particularly, to a kit for holding a stamp holding device and a plurality of stamps.
Sorting laundry—especially socks—can be a very time consuming household chore as well as a task that is often done erroneously. For example, if respective left and right socks are not correctly matched, a person may wind up wearing socks that are different colors, have different patterns, or are even different sizes. A mother is often faced with the daunting task of correctly matching dozens of socks that, at first glance, appear to be the same but which may ultimately be different sizes and colors and belong to different members of a family.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for stamping fabric with ink so as to provide identifying markings to a person sorting the fabric articles. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing stamping devices require a user to touch the stamp and potentially get ink on their fingers, do not provide for convenient customization of a stamped impression, or do not provide for selective colorization of a stamped surface.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a kit for stamping a fabric that satisfies the drawbacks or limitations of the existing devices and patent proposals.